ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayame Kidame
Ayame's theme "You can't out run me! We both have short legs!" (Speaking to Shien.) Background Information Ayame was born in the middle of the night on December 1st in the Sunagakure hospital. Ayuna and Shinra were overjoyed to be able to add a new member to their family. Ayame’s red hair was from her father while her green eyes were acquired by her mother. She has a seemingly good relationship with her brother, Shien. With him only being a year older than her, they pretty much grew up together and spent most of their time together as well. Over all she has high respect for her father, wanting to be an intelligent shinobi just like him! It caused her to ask her father about the academy,which he was going to enter them anyway. Now in the academy with her older brother, she’s going to do her absolute best at making her father proud. After the Academy Ayame remained somewhat the same but took more consideration about others feelings instead of just throwing insults left and right, still taking some joy in the effects of the insults at least. Ayame got into more fights because of this, but passed the academy through hard work and dedication. Because of these events, she is now on Team 1 whose leader is Yoru Aburame. '4 Year Time Skip' During the 4 years, Ayame decided to travel to her home of Sunagakure to spend some time with her parents once again. For her thirteenth birthday, her father allowed her to go to a torturing investigation since it was her wish. It took a lot of convincing though; even with her puppy dog eyes it was hard. Ayame was safely behind a two-way glass as she watched the event, and it really amazed her how so many torture devices could make different people squeal. She also went on to learn more about politics as she expressed her interest to being the next KazeKage to her father one night during dinner. With this, he gladly let her join a majority of his meetings, as well as letting her read up on political scrolls to help with her knowledge. Ayame wanted to follow in her father’s footsteps as best she could. She’d have a back-up job though if being a kage did not work out; interrogation. After two years of staying with her family, she’d return to Konoha for the next chunin exams since she could not attend the first one with her friends. Going through the Tundra of Death with other chunin she didn’t know was hard, but she found a way to get through it with a few causalities, but nothing too serious. Ayame herself had gotten a few scars on her arms from nearly losing it by some chunin with a katana, as well as on her abdomen from when she couldn’t dodge in time; as well as bruises and bone fractures on her ribs; but that was all a part of the exam fun! Ayame also had her near-death experience from almost getting her head bashed in by a chunin that wielded a steel hammer, but the team she was with managed to save her. One of her two team mates broke their ankle along the way when they fell from a cliff that was further down than they thought as one of the casualties, causing her and her other team mate push through while carrying their hurt team mate. For her last fight, she had to defeat someone from Iwagakure, to which she gave no mercy. Thankfully the scars she could hide with her kimono, quite easily while the bone fractures were healed within time due to medical-nin. As a result of her passing the chunin exams, she was now on the same level as her friends and finally felt equal. She spet the second to last of the 4 remaining years to get her reputation up in Suna by helping billagers out and doing a lot of charity work, which was unlike her. It made her more humble and thankful for what she had. As for the last year, she spent it helping Masami train so she could do better in fights. Personality & Behavior Ayame is somewhat cruel, if she ever says something fucked up; she’d say it with a smile and get her brother into reckless situations where he apologizes for her antics. If the person she was messing with doesn't accept his apology, she'll use her special ability: Puppy dog eyes. They usually work on her father and even sometimes her brother. Other than that she seems like a normal kid, happy with her surroundings and able to see the good in almost any situation. Around her brother though, she's more spiteful. If he tries telling her what to do, she gives him a threat as her cruel nature springs forth, although she swears she loves her brother. Somewhat of a tsundere. Summary: Cruel, low-key conceited, Tsundere-ish, happy, intelligent. '4 Year Time Skip' Ayame’s personality is relatively the same, but polished up here and there. She’s more mature than she was when she was twelve, not really teasing anyone anymore. Ayame is also more aware of others feelings, but she still insults people willy nilly. Her cruel nature is still intact, that probably will never go away. She’s now realizing she can’t always depend on her brother to get her out of sticky situations that she herself caused; meaning she’ll have to fight for herself whether she liked it or not. Helping out the villagers in her village of Suna caused her to become more humble and thankful for what she has. Of course she still had the traits of a Tsundere, but maybe she’ll chill out in the long run She’s able to cope with death a bit easier from the chunin exams, but she is also becoming self-conscious about her scars, which is unheard of to her. Ayame knows she’s beautiful, but her scars she feels are not her best features. Summary: Cruel, Less Conceited, Tsundere, Humble, Intelligent After the torture She seems the same, but somethings different about the look in her eyes. It's as if she's pondering about something constantly and it's difficult to tell what she was thinking. She usually has no emotion on her face as of now and even took up the habit of smoking to calm her nerves once images of her "nightmare" spring up. She has no interest in interrogation for some reason, not even she can put her finger on it. Summary: Cruel, Less Conceited, Tsundere, Mentally damaged Appearance Ayame has long red hair that she usually keeps down while wearing two different hues of red on her kimono top with sleeves that are too long for her arms so the sleeves cover her hands. For bottoms she wears a straight, black skirt with black shinobi sandals. Since her toes are usually exposed, she paints them red or black depending on the occasion. Around her neck whenever she goes out is a blue shinobi headband. '4 Year Time Skip' Within the 4 year time skip, Ayame has grown and matured a lot. Her curves and breasts became more prominent and her hair longer. Her hair still has that vibrant red while her eyes are still a vibrant green. For appearance, she now wears a red kimono with hidden blades inside her sleeves which are held there by her black gloves. She wears her Konoha headband around her right ankle just so it wouldn’t clash with her outfit, for shoes she now wears heels to give off the illusion she’s taller than she actually is. She cut her hair a little bit shorter since it began to drag on the floor much to her displeasure, so it now sits just above her ankles. Ayame also wears a black choker necklace she got from her mother on her 15th birthday. Abilities Intellect: Ayame has high intelligence, this she gained from her father as well as studying in her fathers study. On days he didn't want her in there, she'd steal a few scrolls with permission. Cuteness: She essentially uses her looks to her advantage depending on the situation; it's usually used for getting out of trouble with the adults or if she wants something. Databook Library Spars/battles The snake vs. The mole Casual Meeting Everyone Sister/Brother Bonding Time! Sugarfoot Adventures! Leaf Purgatory Adventure Time! She found something interesting? Let's have some fun! It's Been a While The Tsundere and the Killer You will feel the pain. Sleep Over of the Century! Cringey Dance Lessons Await! Fresh meat within the family Don't Read This Waking up to someone new Storyline Gen 2 Arc 1 Team 1 DM {.25} Mt.Myoboku: The Summoning {Golem Technique part 1} Gen 2 Arc 3 {.25} Missions C-Rank: The One That Kills {DMed} C-Rank: Escort the Green Haired Maiden. C-Rank: The Tale of the Chibi Chidori Children Training Team 2 Assemble! {DM Itsuki Yamanaka} Team 1 Assemble! Hayato & Ayame Earth Flow Spears Hayato & Ayame: so we meet again Mud Body part 1 ( part 2 , part 3 ) Hiding Like a Mole Technique! - Ayame Kidame A Slick Move - Double Suicide Decapitation/Sensing Technique Shadow Clone Jutsu! Part 1 ( Part 2 , Part 3 ) Training like old times my guy Golem Technique part 2 Kidame & Uchiha Golem Technique part 3 The Lone Session Golem Technique part 4, Light-Weight part 1(Part 2 , Part 3 ) A problem within the family Toad Oil Bullet Siblings at Arms! Earth Flow River Earth Dragon Bullet! The Kidame Kids Doing What They Do Best {Fire Dragon Bullet, Pheonix Sage Fire} Approved By: RamenNoodlesSoup